Kimi to Sekai
Kimi to Sekai (キミとセカイ, You and the World) is a song by Momoiro Clover. It was released on November 11, 2010 as one of the coupling track on the single Pinky Jones. The song is used as the theme song for the Idol-chin TV variety program. Details The song is about a tsundere girl who fall in love and constantly denied her feeling. Kanako Momota also said that the dance part is sexier and cooler than their usual songs.Momota Gree Blog - キミとセカイ☆ The music video of the song depicted the girls were licking ice creams on motorcycles for a full four minutes, without any dance. This was intentionally made since the other two in Pinky Jones singles were dance-heavy music videos and the director wanted a something different for Kimi to Sekai.Quick Japan Special Issue Momoiro Clover Z ~The Legend~ 2008-2013. Ohta Publishing. Published on July 27, 2013 The video originally was uploaded in their official Youtube channel but then was removed for an undisclosed reason. The song debuted on October 2, 2010 in a live concert in the Momoiro Clover Second Debut Tour Aki no Jin ~Tenka wo Tori ni Ikuzeee!!~ tour. Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Akari Hayami *Shiori Tamai *Reni Takagi *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu Lyrics Romaji = Hah～! 1 2 3 4! High! High! High! High! High! High! takaku! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! TAFU ni nare! (watashi no naka nozoite mite) (INSUTOORU KURIKKU shite) (watashi no naka oyoide mite) (INSUTOORU KURIKKU shite) me to me ga au to tsuitsui (TSUNTSUN) sorashichau no yo kaiwa mo (Non Non) “tsumaranai YATSU ne” to (UHAUHA) ki no nai SERIFU yo “ki yasuku sawaranaide yo” (DOKIDOKI!) tere kakushi da yo honne wa (HARAHARA) warui ki shitenai no KIMI mo sou desho? shitteru yo AMANOJAKU na kinou made no jibun ni Good-Bye sunao ni ienain da soredemo ne itsudemo ne (MAJI de) KIMI to ikitai yo! moshi sekai ga kono sekai ga shiranai dare ka no shiyoku demo moshi kimochi ga kono kimochi ga shiranai dareka no kioku demo deaeta kara (Complete!) oboete ite hoshii yo KIMI to nara sekai kaerareru no (DAME! DAME! DAME!) futari ja nakya (Yes!) (watashi no naka nozoite mite) (INSUTOORU KURIKKU shite) dokidoki miseru samishii (kyun kyun) yokogao miru to setsunai (HISHIBASHI) KIMI wo kanashimaseru (Don’t cry) subete no mono kara mamotte ageru hontou yo (BUI BUI) yosomi suru KO wa kirai yo (Sick! Sick!) koi seyo otome nara PAWAA sakuretsu bucchigiri!!!! fuan ni sasenaide watashi dake mite ite ietara raku na no ni ne sore na no ni itsudatte (nande?) KIMI wa KUURU na no moshi sekai ga kono sekai ga owari wo mukaeru hi ga kite mo moshikashitara kono watashi ga kyuuseishu ni nareta to shite mo daijoubu (Oh! please) wasurenaide hoshii no KIMI dakara sekai kaerareru no (doki doki DOKI) hitsuzen na no sono mama no KIMI ga suteki sa hitomi no naka ni aru honoo yo kawaru yuuki kawaranai tsuyosa wa Brave New World Oh, yeah! “sugisattetta kinou, hito furikaeru na mae dake mitsumero daiji na mono wa sugu soba ni hohoemi taeyasu na tsukanda hikari wa atsuku tsuyoku tsuyoku terasu no darou” suki yo! moshi sekai no kono sekai no subete wo teki ni shita to shite mo watashi dake wo watashi dake wo kokoro no me de mitsumete ite ne mou nakanai (All right!) soba ni ite kureru desho? KIMI to shika sekai kaerarenai no (GACHI! MAJI! GACHI!) KIMI to yuku yo (Yes!) yukunda (Yes!) |-| Original = Hah～! 1 2 3 4! High! High! High! High! High High! 高く! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! タフになれ! 【私の中 覗いてみて】 【インストール クリックして】 【私の中 泳いでみて】 【インストール クリックして】 目と目が合うとついつい (ツンツン) そらしちゃうのよ 会話も (Non Non) 「つまらないヤツね」と (ウラハラ) 気のないセリフよ 「気安く触らないでよ」(ドキドキ!) 照れ隠しだよ 本音は (ハラハラ) 悪い気してないの キミもそうでしょ? 知ってるよ アマノジャクな 昨日までの自分に Good-Bye 素直に言えないんだ それでもね いつでもね (マジで) キミと生きたいよ! もし世界が この世界が 知らない誰かの私欲でも もし気持ちが この気持ちが 知らない誰かの記憶でも 出逢えたから (Complete!) 覚えていて欲しいよ キミとなら世界 変えられるの (ダメ!ダメ!ダメ!) 二人じゃなきゃ (Yes!) 【私の中 覗いてみて】 【インストール クリックして】 ときどき見せる寂しい (きゅんきゅん) 横顔見ると切ない (ビシバシ) キミを悲しませる (Don’t cry) 全てのものから 守ってあげる 本当よ (プイプイ) よそ見するコは 嫌いよ (Sick! Sick!) 恋せよ乙女なら パワー炸裂! ぶっちぎり!!!! 不安にさせないで 私だけ見ていて 言えたら楽なのにね それなのに いつだって (何で?) キミはクールなの もし世界が この世界が 終わりを迎える日が来ても もしかしたら この私が 救世主になれたとしても 大丈夫 (Oh! please) 忘れないで欲しいの キミだから世界 変えられるの (ときどきドキッ) 必然なの そのままのキミが素敵さ 瞳の中にある炎よ 変わる勇気 変わらない強さは Brave New World Oh, yeah! “過ぎ去ってった昨日、人 振り返るな 前だけ見つめろ 大事なものはすぐ側に 微笑み絶やすな 掴んだ光は熱く 強く強く照らすのだろう” 好きよ! もし世界の この世界の すべてを敵にしてたとしても 私だけを 私だけを 心の瞳(め)で見つめていてね もう泣かない (All right) 側にいてくれるでしょ? キミとしか世界 変えれないの (ガチ!マジ!ガチ!) キミと行くよ (Yes!) 行くんだ (Yes!) Song Appearances *'Live Concerts' Trivia *The music video received many negative comments because of its sexual implications, since most of the members were about 14 years old at that time. This makes a possible reason for its removal on youtube. References Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs